


A more perfect union

by shipsanddip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Scerek solidarity, Writer solidarity, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsanddip/pseuds/shipsanddip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in support and solidarity with Scerek fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A more perfect union

”Fuck.”

It’s the only coherent, intelligible word Scott has been able to form for the last fifteen minutes. He’s got one hand gripping the edge of his seat and the other buried deep in the locks of Derek’s hair. Not dictating Derek’s movements, not even guiding him. Just grasping his hair carefully, forming a connection, an anchor, as Derek laps leisurely at Scott’s cock, eyes hooded.

It’s mesmerizing, the way Derek will close his eyes fully as he buries his nose into Scott’s thigh, sucking at the skin connecting his leg and his crotch. How he will carefully lick at the ridges of the skin covering Scott’s balls, sighing as one slips into his mouth. His hands keep traveling up over Scott’s knees and down again, soothing him even as Scott grips the seat of the chair tighter.

Derek’s so tall, he has to hunch over a bit, shoulders cutting a sharp relief against the dark room, the moonlight trailing over his sweaty skin. His moves are precise, muscles bunching where the fervor is restrained with measured control. 

Scott in turn is coming undone and has to throw his head back, remove himself temporary from the situation before it completely overwhelms him. When Derek sucks the head of his cock far back in his throat, Scott straight out sobs. Leaning down, he pulls delicately on Derek’s hair, bringing his face up to litter it with kisses, cupping his face softly.

“I don’t know… that I can last much longer….” Scott pants as he presses his forehead against Derek’s, shaking with the strain to keep from coming. Derek’s lips are red and puffy, shiny with spit. Scott can’t help but move his fingers gently over them, over Derek’s cheeks and his temples, reverent, awed.

“You don’t have to,” Derek replies, chasing the pads of Scott’s fingers with his mouth.

“I want to… and then… I want to make you feel good.” 

Derek smiles then, leaning his head into Scott’s hand.

“You already are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Teen Wolf meta? Visit me on tumblr @ shipsanddip


End file.
